


the way you look tonight

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates are always awkward, he supposes.</p><p>The waiter has dropped in a total four times in the whole ten minutes they’ve been here. He must detect the awkwardness between them; it’s probably palpable. Neither Steve nor Bucky are really to blame for it, really, it’s just that after being friends for so long, it’s kind of difficult to adjust to being something a little more. Even if they’ve been having sex for the better part of the last four years.</p><p>So, Bucky tries. “What do you usually tell people when you do these sorts of things?” he asks, folding his hands and forcing himself to stop fiddling.</p><p>Steve shrugs. “I usually tell them about you, actually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests, please send them via [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu/mssg).

“So…”

Bucky fiddles with his thumbs, sure that his face is probably red as hell, as Steve tries to avoid eye contact at all costs. It’s weird, extremely weird, considering that on the way to the restaurant he was speaking up a storm, only pausing to get some air in his little lungs.

First dates are always awkward, he supposes.

The waiter has dropped in a total four times in the whole ten minutes they’ve been here. He must detect the awkwardness between them; it’s probably palpable. Neither Steve nor Bucky are really to blame for it, really, it’s just that after being friends for so long, it’s kind of difficult to adjust to being something a little more. Even if they’ve been having sex for the better part of the last four years.

So, Bucky tries. “What do you usually tell people when you do these sorts of things?” he asks, folding his hands and forcing himself to stop fiddling.

Steve shrugs. “I usually tell them about you, actually.” He ducks his eyes, a faint pinkish blush coloring his cheeks. “Remember when we were nineteen and we broke into that asshole’s-Jeff-apartment and taking back all of Darla’s things?”

It’s an odd story, but Bucky likes it. Jeff and Darla had broken up, and Jeff had refused to give Darla her things back, so Bucky and Steve took it upon themselves to get her things back to where they belong. It wasn’t a small feat; Steve got a broken nose for his efforts, and Bucky a black eye.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Why the hell’d you even suggest breaking in? That guy is bigger than half the men at the docks.”

Steve shrugs again, this time his lips crook into a small grin. “Darla made us cookies didn’t she?”

She did, so Bucky nods. Neither of them speaks for a while, and the awkward weight that had faded when they were talking like normal people on a normal date returns fivefold and Bucky feels himself slumping into his chair. The waiter returns with their food, giving them a shy smile before making his way to another table.

Steve pokes at his food, and Bucky watches more than he eats. Finally, he just sighs and shoves his silverware to the side before pushing away from the table.

“Hey Stevie?” he asks, holding out a hand for his friend. Steve tentatively grasps it in his own, smiling a little at the way Bucky’s fingers curl between his. “What d’you say we get out of here and see a movie?”

He gets a wide grin in response before Steve’s pulling out his wallet and tossing a tenner onto their table. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says, all but dragging Bucky towards the door.

They’re at the theater not twenty minutes later, huddled together with a bucket of popcorn between them. It takes Bucky all of fifteen minutes to slide an arm around Steve’s shoulders, and it takes Steve another forty to work up the nerve to push a shy kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

When the credits are rolling, they’re pulled off of each other after an old woman starts hitting them with the paper.

“Hooligans,” she says. Her nose is wrinkled, but her lips are curved in a tiny smile. “Didn’t your mommas teach you anything?”

They just grin at her in response and give equally meaningless apologies before they’re off, taking a cab back to Bucky’s apartment and divesting themselves of their clothing as quickly as his humanly possible.

Another twenty minutes and they’re spread eagle, chests heaving to circulate air. Steve’s a warm weight over Bucky, his small body fitting almost perfectly in the bowl of Bucky’s legs, his hair tickling Bucky’s chin with every inhale.

“So,” Bucky breathes once he catches his breath.

“So,” Steve replies.

He runs his knuckles over Steve’s scalp, but doesn’t say anything else. At least, not until Steve rolls over and presses his already re-hardened member against Bucky’s hipbone; then he smirks. “Really?” he asks.

Steve just raises his eyebrows in response, before attacking Bucky’s mouth with his own, pausing only to ask if Bucky’s up for a round two. Bucky simply wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and flips their positions, grinding his hips against Steve’s in response.

Another ten minutes later, and Steve’s all but spent. But Bucky can’t bring himself to mind; as far as first dates go, that one was pretty fantastic.

Hell, Bucky thinks he might even want another.


End file.
